pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Elder Award
The Anne Elder Award is given annually by the Fellowship of Australian Writers for the first publication in Australia of a first book of poetry. It was established in 1976 and is currently has a prize of A$1000 for the winner.2005 National Literary Awards Results p. 2. The award is named after Australian poet Anne Elder (1918–1976). Award winners 2009 * Winner: Emma Jones, The Striped World (Faber and Faber) *'Highly Commended:' Emily Ballou, The Darwin Poems (UWA Publishing) *'Commended:' Felicity Plunkett, Vanishing Point (University of Queensland Press) 2008 * Winner: Sarah Holland-Batt, Aria (University of Queensland Press)2008 National Literary Awards Results; Sandy Fitts, View from the Lucky Hotel (Five Islands Press)Readings (Books, Music, Film). News. 5 May 2009 * Highly Commended: Elizabeth Hodgson, Skin Painting * Commended: David Adès Mapping the World; Carol Jenkins, Fishing in the Devonians 2007 * Winner: Judith Bishop, Event2007 National Literary Awards * Commended: Elizabeth Campbell, Letters to the Tremulous Hand; Sarah French, Songs Orphans Sing; Hal Judge, Someone Forgot to Tell the Fish; Petra White, The Incoming Tide 2006 * Winner: Libby Hart, Fresh News from the Arctic2006 National Literary Awards Results p. 2. * Highly Commended: Luke Beesley, Lemon Shark; Francesca Haig Bodies of Water; Paul Magee Cube root of book * Commended: Jennifer Chrystie, Polishing the Silver; Nathan Shepherdson, Sweeping the Light Back Into the Mirror; Simon West, First Names 2005 * Winner: Max Ryan, Rainswayed Night (Dangerously Poetic) * Highly commended: Lucy Holt, Stories of Bird (Poets Union) * Commended: Luis Gonzalez Serrano, Cities with Moveable Parts (Poets Union) 2004 * Winner: Lidija Cvetkovic, War is not the Season for Figs (UQP)2004 National Literary Awards Results p. 2. * Highly Commended: Peter Lyssiotis, The Bird, The Belltower (Modern Writing); Miriam Wei Wei Lo, Against Certain Capture (Five Islands) * Commended: Lucy Alexander Feathered Tongues (Five Islands); David Musgrave To Thalia (Five Islands) Prior to 2004 * 2003: Kathryn Lomer, Extraction of Arrows (UQP) * 2003: Chris Andrews , Cut Lunch (Indigo) * 2002: Bronwyn Lea, Flight Animals (UQP) * 1999: Amanda Stewart, I/T: Selected poems 1980-1996 (Here and There/Split Records) * 1998:Jane Williams, Outside Temple Boundaries (Five Islands Press) * 1997: Morgan Yasbincek, Night Reversing (Fremantle Arts Centre Press) * 1996: Marcella Polain, Dumbstruck (Five Islands) * 1995: Jennifer Harrison, Michelangelo's Prisoners (Black Pepper) * 1994: Terry Whitebeach, Bird Dream in Four New Poets (Penguin) * 1993: Nicolette Stasko, Abundance (Angus & Robertson) * 1992: Christopher Kelen, The Naming of the Harbour and the Trees (Hale & Iremonger) * 1991: Alison Croggon, This is the Stone (Penguin Books) * 1990: Jean Kent, Verandahs '' (Hale & Iremonger) * '''1988': Alex Skovron, The Rearrangement (Melbourne University Press) * 1987: Sarah Day, A Hunger to be Less Serious (Angus & Robertson) * 1986: Jan Owen, Boy with Telescope (Angus & Robertson) * 1985: Caroline Caddy, Letters from the north (Fremantle Arts Centre Press) * 1984: Doris Brett, The truth about unicorns (Jacaranda Press) * 1983: David Brooks, '' The Cold Front'' (Hale & Iremonger) * 1982: Gig Ryan, '' The Division of Anger'' (Transit Press); and Peter Goldsworthy, '' Readings from Ecclesiastes'' (Angus & Robertson) * 1981: Jenny Boult, The hotel anonymous (Bent Enterprises); and Philip Salom, The Silent Piano (Fremantle Arts Centre Press) * 1980: Les Harrop, The Hum of the Old Suit (Angus & Robertson) * 1979: Lee Cataldi, Invitation to a Marxist lesbian party (Wild & Woolley) See also * List of poetry awards * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature External links * Fellowship of Australian Writers Home page References Category:Awards established in 1976 Category:Australian poetry awards